


just to save you

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the original Anime of NGE, episode 24 specifically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just to save you

**Author's Note:**

> Old shit, very old shit. Oh my god it's so old. Briefly considered modifying it for the Tokyo Ghoul fandom, but tbh I've never read/watched it and my knowledge is secondhand, so I kept it how it was.

Just keep walking through life.  
It’s inevitable, everybody does it.  
You just keep on moving forward,  
every time you wake up.  
Then one day you slow down.  
You don’t take a step back.  
It’s just sort of a halt.  
It takes a minute, but slowly the knees approach.  
Your face hides and nothing is in front of you  
But what is behind you?  
It’s there, screeching and hurling and hissing  
and it grows eerily closer  
but you just can’t move  
you’re stuck staring and staring at your knees  
it doesn't matter that people care  
in that inane way they do about others  
who can make it stop hurting  
with mere sentiment?  
and when it’s right on top of you  
There they are.  
They step,  
in a flash  
between you and the beast  
you never saw the beast  
but it devoured them  
and you never saw their face  
but they run a hand through your hair  
but surely everyone saw their radiance  
and you glance backwards  
your first movement in who knows how long  
and they’re covered in black  
not the dust of soot  
or the shine of ink  
but more the abyss behind the stars  
and you can see the shape of their neck  
and the slope of their nose  
and the pinched earlobe with the tiniest, stark contrast  
it might have been a piercing  
And you don't even know them  
but you do  
your name comes out in the most beautiful way  
and then they’re gone  
for a moment longer  
you stare at where they were  
and it feels like nothing but  
it may have been three times as long  
as the span of you knowing them  
but it hurts  
no one else would feel as hurt  
but it’s there  
looking forward  
you press on those damn knees  
and stand up to start marching  
You make it maybe a few inches  
before you look back  
expecting them to pop up as they once had  
and say “just a joke, come on now”  
but they aren’t  
and it isn’t  
and slowly your head turns  
thinking maybe they’ll be in some other direction  
as you keep marching on  
but you can (not) find them  
and no one else remembers  
that a whole world was devoured  
just to save you

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this was inspired by an art piece, but I can no longer find it.


End file.
